The present invention relates to seating units having motion controls, and more particularly relates to a seating unit having mechanically non-complex motion control elements, but which are efficient and effective.
Modern chairs often have backs and seats that move upon recline of a person seated in the chairs. More sophisticated chairs include motion control mechanisms to provide sliding and pivoting motions that move in a particular way relative to the seated user so as to provide an optimally comfortable and adjustable chair motion. However, these mechanisms tend to be sophisticated with rigid pivots and slide elements which can result in complex control mechanisms that have many pieces and that are difficult to assemble. In turn, the chair becomes expensive, and is subject to warranty issues. Further, the complex mechanisms take up space and can become structurally large in size, which is unacceptable for chairs requiring a thin profile or otherwise requiring a clean unobstructed area under their seat. Also, design of these mechanisms is a complex task, with substantial time required to understand and work out competing functional requirements and physical relationships.
Accordingly, a seating unit with motion control mechanism is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems, including having a relatively small, compact mechanism that is flexible and adaptable for different circumstances, and yet that provides a comfortable motion. Also, a motion control mechanism is desired that is easier to incorporate into chair designs without substantial design time, prototyping, and testing.